drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan's Pranks
Megan's Pranks are a series of practical jokes or mischievous acts taken out by Megan Parker onto Drake and Josh, either to humiliate them, make them miserable, or to get them into trouble, purely for her own entertainment. Megan's pranks started out as harmless, but become more and more dangerous as they proceed. List of Pranks 'Season 1' *Spiking Drake and Josh's dinner with anthrax, and then locking them outside when they're trying to get the local police department to intervene. *Spiking Josh's brownie mixture with pot to make the football team annoy Phil and Peter (and Levon during the blue moon he comes in) on rabbit. *Filming Susan coming out to Josh and mailing it to the westboro baptist church. *Filming Josh in the bathtub and putting it in his video. *Kidnapping a baby from the Vietnamese neighbors next door and pinning it on Drake and Josh. *Putting a bomb into Drake's suitcase, shortly before his plane trip to Manhattan. *Trapping Josh underneath the rug in the hallway for 12 months. 'Season 2' *Contracting Drake and Josh into dying their hair if they cave by eating junk food or playing video games. *Having secret cameras in her room to spy on Drake & Josh. Hiding the screen and acting as if Drake & Josh are insane when they unsuccessfully try to tell Audrey and Walter. *Getting Drake and Josh to sabotage each other so they both cave, resulting in them fighting and then dying their hair. *Getting Josh to blow up Drake's guitar by asking Josh to see how the amplifier works. *Pranking Josh to show how he cannot beat her. *Trying to sabotage Drake and Josh's room with ranch dressing and cat feces, causing Ashley Blake to be knocked unconscious. *Locking Josh in a camping tent. *Donating Josh's shirt so he doesn't get "luck" anymore. *Two-timing Buddy and Guy to save Drake and Josh. *Convincing Drake to find a replacement for Josh after Josh replaced him with Drew. *"Doing stuff to Josh while he sleeps". 'Season 3' *Faking a toxic gas leak in the house to kick out all of the spring breakers. *Flipping Drake and Josh over when they're in charge of her. *Spiking Drake and Josh's salsa, causing it to explode and getting the boys into trouble from their parents. *Convincing them to reveal the truth about the Peruvian Puff Pepper, thus them losing the salsa contest. *Shaving off Josh's moustache. *Modifying Drake and Josh's air-conditioner to freeze their room. *Throwing a cookie at Drake and Josh to make them fight (flashback). *Reigniting Drake and Josh's foam finger argument. *Convincing Drake and Josh to look after a pregnant sheep, only causing them to get into more trouble from their parents. *Sabotaging Josh's teaching interview. *Convincing someone to scare Drake and Josh with an alien costume. 'Season 4' *Dyeing Drake's body green to make him think he has a fictional disease that he needs to use lizard urine to recover from. *Convincing Audrey to ask Drake to climb the roof during a rainstorm. *Getting Drake and Josh to buy an embarrassing car. *Trapping Drake and Josh in a treehouse. *Driving Drake and Josh insane by making them think she is pranking them after her hamster dies. *Getting Drake and Josh to fight over sheep. *Acting as she had no idea the sheep was there, then getting a zebra. Category:Lists